Ultraman S
is a giant being of light from an unfamiliar cosmos beyond, whose impact struck the peaceful village of Torikaze and kickstarted the gears of destiny, unbeknownst to most. While first deemed as an external threat, he eventually finds comfort in the form of companions throughout his fated journey on this foreign planet. History Ultraman S Being sent on an expedition to locate an unknown source of cosmic energy, an agent codenamed S'' scavenges an abandoned wasteland to find glowing crystals which attach to him as the Elemental Bracelets. All contact with him was lost from that point onward, the agent seemingly being spirited away. Other Media 'Ultraman Odyssey' S was one of the Great Ultra Heroes who donated his powers to Ultraman Kynigos, in order to fight the Darkness Bringer. 'Ultraman Orion, Gamma and S: Cross Dimensional Clash' An alternate iteration of the giant was being chased by a dark figure, while he tried to resist. Although he tried his best, he was eventually beaten and sent into a dimensional rift. He then found himself in another universe, on a dusty planet. After wrongfully accusing Orion of being the assailant prior, they battled it out, until Gamma arrived to stop them from fighting, after which the trio proceeded to the Land of Giants. Personality The Ultra-Host duo share the same mindset, of which is to protect the ones they care for, down to any means necessary, thus their virtually unbreakable bond. By himself, S tends to keep a low profile, keeping communication with others at a bare minimum for personal reasons. Comically, it is said that he has a phobia of insects. Profile Stats *'Height': 55m *'Weight': 40,000t *'Age': Unknown *'Home Planet': Unknown *'Hobbies': Stargazing Body Features *'Chrono Resounder': A life gauge attached with four super-confined panels, extending S' time limit on polluted biospheres to five minutes. *'Enigma Changer': A diamond-shaped crystal on his forehead, used for energy manipulation and temporary anatomical alteration. *'Guard Defenders': Virtually indestructible protectors that spread across his chest. *'Elemental Bracelets: Bracelets that contain the mystical properties of elements. *'''Quartz Bands: Red band-like decorations on S' head. *'Skin': Resistant to heat, voltage and cold. Feeds off external light and bolts for power. *'Eyes': S can see beyond the entire spectrum, see through objects. Forms - Standard= Standard Change The Ultra's main, base body before transitioning into any other changes. Stats are generally greater than that of other Ultramen. Ray Techniques *'Crossia Beam': A powerful beam shot from crossed arms. S gathers prismatic energy from the surroundings to his core by positioning his straightened palms horizontal to the Color Timer. He then raises his right hand, surrounded by orbs of light upwards, brings his left hand to the side while bringing his right hand down simultaneously (think the Xanadium Ray, but facing to the left instead of behind), and then finally brings his arms together in a clockwise motion to form a "+" like the Mebium Shoot. Beam is greenish-yellow in color. Can kill monsters in one shot, even Corrupted ones. *'Specium Ray': A sealed technique, what power it entails is unknown. *'Deuslicer': A spinning disc of pure blue, slices through hide and tough skin. Rapid speeds enable effective dismemberment of limbs, even a body. **'Deuslasher': The Deuslicer is held as a melee weapon. *'Exo Dismember': White energy bolts that dissociate barriers. *'Volt Ring': Singular rings that enrapture the opponent in an inescapable trap. Wound up by spinning arms. *'Orion Crusher': Waves of energy blasted from charged arms. Secondary finishing move, but is taxing on the body. *'Wrath Barrage': Gathers energy in the palm, and shoots out bullets. *'Gamma Bomber': Gathers energy from his crystals into a ball, and throws it at the enemy. *'Aerial Execute': An energy cutter performed horizontally. Physical Techniques *'S Punch': Basic Ultra Punch, but much stronger as S is trained in martial arts. *'S Kick': Basic Ultra Kick, but much stronger as S is trained in martial arts. *'S Chop': Basic Ultra Chop, but is much stronger as S is trained in martial arts. Has different variations. **'S Double-Hand Chop': S uses both hands to perform a strong double chop. **'S Simultaneous Chops': A chop technique, which uses both hands to simultaneously perform chops. **'Energy Bringdown': S gathers energy in his hand, puts it on the enemy, and slides it downwards. **'N Lethal': A chop that slices through the opponent's vitals, killing them in an instant. *'S Headbutting': Basic Ultra Headbutting, but much stronger as S is trained in martial arts. *'S High Kick': Basic High Kick, but much stronger as S is trained in martial arts. Several variations. **'S Double High Kick': Jumps into the air, and kicks the enemy with both feet. **'S Swirl Kick': S jumps and swirls his leg, which comes into contact with his enemy. **'S High Spin Kick': S jumps up to great heights, and spins down on his enemy. *'S Drop': Lifts the opponent into the air, and slams them down. *'S Flip': When faced with a charging opponent, S grabs them, falls on his back and uses the opponent's momentum and his leg to flip them over. *'S Headlock': S headlocks his opponents to seal their movements. *'S Throw': Carries the enemy above his head, and throws them down. **'S Spin Throw': Carries the enemy over his head, and spin-throws them. Can be spun into the ground or into the air. *'S Gravity Mare': Grabs the opponent by the neck and throws them. Other Techniques *'Defen S': S can either create a circular greenish-yellow shield, through moving his arms in a circular shape, and then projecting his energy to block incoming attacks, or shield weaker attacks with his bare arms. *'Teleportation': Typical spacial movement. *'Twinkling Way': Wormhole creation for warpspace travel. *'Telepathy': S can communicate with advanced beings, such as aliens, through telepathy. *'S-Tream': S shoots a stream of water from his hands. *'Flight': Basic flight ability. *'Travel Sphere': A crimson sphere, which S uses to transverse space at high speeds. *'Size Alteration': S can grow from microscopic sizes to a limited, giant size. *'Enlit Calmation': A soothing ray of light, heals or frees the target from malicious control. *'Form Change': This applies to all of S' forms. Putting his arms together in a "X" shape, S concentrates his energy to change his form. Combination Techniques S can perform combination attacks with either Contra or SD, or both. *'Zen Particlous Stream': A combination of all three Ultras' finishing rays, powerful enough to destroy planets. Used in the final battle against the dark figure. *'Triperion Infinite': A combination drift of immense energy consisting of all three Ultramen's finisher attacks in their respective final forms, used to successfully stall the dark figure for only a short while despite its latent destructive power. *'Edistrial Rebound': All three Ultras in their final forms combine their energy barriers to defend themselves. Powerful enough to resist the dark figure's beam for a while, but eventually it failed. *'Spark Crusher': A combination of S' Wrath Barrage and Contra's Veranium Array. *'Geist Orion Crush': A combination of SD's Geist Crush and S' Orion Crusher. *'Ultra Combination Drift': A combination of Reuz ,One , and S' finishing rays, enough to send Faust flying backwards. Crossium.gif|Crossium Ray - Alter= Alter Standard Change This form is S' evolved body after he trains himself further using the divine wealth of raw energy within the Elemental Crystals, attaining gold and yellow markings as symbolic of his evolution. His attack and power stats experience an exponential increase compared to his Standard Change, especially his physical and ray techniques. Naturally, his abilities in other forms experience a phenomenal change accordingly. However, he has yet to realise the true potential of the Elemental Crystals, unfortunately. *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 45 000 tons (Earth gravitation) *'Age': Unknown *'Flying Speed': Mach 10 (Mach 25 max. in Water Change) *'Jumping Height': 2000 m (5000m in Earth Change) *'Jumping Distance': 3000 m (5000m in Earth Change) *'Strength': S can lift 900,000 tons (2,000,000 tons in Earth Change) *'Swimming Speed': 500 knots per hour (5000 knots per hour in Water Change) Ray Techniques *'Crossia Fragment': The evolution to the Crossia Ray, said to be multiple times as powerful. Performed in the same manner as the original. A greenish-yellow beam with diamond shards accompanying said beam. *'Deuslasher Machina': The evolution to the Deuslicer, pure white. Said to cut through entire nations, and part entire seas. *'Thunderbolt Machen': A variation of the Wrath Barrage, causes mini explosions that can destroy cities. - Deviant= Deviant Change S' original form, with the constraints of the Elemental Bracelets being released. Is driven solely by bloodlust and a will to destroy everything in its path. A monstrous variant of his Base form. }} - Change= - Enraged= Enraged Fire Change S assumes a blue-colored version of Fire Change when angered, driving him mad and leaving him exhausted. Most powerful form in the first chapter, but only used once and momentarily. *'Ignhelios Decimation': Blue flames enrapt the giant's body, depleting his internal reserves to naught and unleashing everything he has to offer. Decimated an entire state prematurely. *'Cerberush Barkroar': A multitude of blue and red flames ignite on individual arms, which he deals to the enemy a punch followed by a destructive flare of honed flames. }} - Water= Water Change Flowing with the natural element of water, the giant manipulates the rush of adaptable aqua. Compared to other Changes, he boasts the greatest speed, moving in blinding flashes unseen to the eye. *'Speed': This form specialises in speed, accelerating up to velocities deemed unconceivable. Ray Techniques *'Hilt Aegaeon': Whips of water, durable and strong. Require a water source to form. **'Zerod Eath': Solidfying his whips to ice, S brutally shanks the opponent. *'Water Bubble': S creates a bubble, and traps the enemy in it. Physical Techniques *'Speed Chop': S uses his advantage in speed to perform hand slashes against the enemy. Other Techniques Similar to Standard Change, but with new abilities: *'Electric Conductivity': Unsurprisingly , S can conduct electricity in this form, and use it to his advantage: **'Electrical Spout': S conducts the electricity and shoots it back towards the opponent. *'Ice Spark': S can shoot out a stream of ice at absolute zero temperatures. *'Steam Cloud': S can shoot out a spout of steam which distracts enemies. - Earth= Earth Change Crushing with the natural element of earth, the giant plows through all with terra. Compared to the other Changes, this form boasts strength unimaginable, smashing enemies under his might. *'Physical Power': Among the five forms, Earth Change boasts the greatest strength of them all. Only a few enemies can match up to this brute. Physical Techniques *'Eros Pillar': A pillar made up of earth and rocks combined together, making it very durable. Requires a source nearby to create. Forms on his left arm. **'Juzeal Crust': S jumps and smashes the pillar down on the enemy, crushing them in an instant. **'Stratosmash': When S smashes the pillar down into the ground, it has such great force, that magma from within the Earth spouts and scorches the enemy. *'World Terra': Cast circle layers spin at fists, which smash through the sides of a now unrecognisable head compressed into a pulp. Other Techniques Same as Standard Change. - Wind= Wind Change Gushing with the natural element of wind, the giant gracefully attacks with ventum, alongside planned impacts. Compared to the other Changes, the giant in this form boasts a prowess in telekinetic powers, and strategical planning beforehand. *'Telekinetic Prowess': Among the five forms, this form focuses more on mental powers, so he is more proficient in telekenisis. Ray Techniques *'Nature Avent': An intense gust of wind blows, sending the enemy backwards. *'Gaia Torrent': S materializes blades at his elbows, then spinning in a tornado to cut the enemy clean. *'Emerald Clean': Pressured air pierces through the enemy in a quick flash. The speed at which it travels generates enough friction to make it seem like a darting, green flame. Other Techniques *'Telekinesis': S' telekinetic powers are extraordinary, being able to stop 100 nuclear missles from destroying the world. *'Gliding': Just like the wind, S is able to glide graciously in the air to avoid homing projectiles. *'Holographic Copy': S is able to conjure up several holographic projections of himself which mimic planned moves, at a maximum of five. *'Telek Smash': S, with just his hand, can push the enemy back a few miles. *'Telek Freeze': S can use his mental powers to freeze the enemy, so that they can't move at all. Can be overtaken by beings of greater telekinetic power. *'Telepathy': S can now communicate within a galaxy cluster radius. - Light= Light Change |-|Light Change = |-|Angel's Ensemble = Gathering a sealed, ancient light from within the combined natural elements, the giant attains an enlightened body bestowed with godhood. A realisation of one's true self leads to one's upmost potential. *'Realisation of Light': This form garners strength from the mythical source of limitless power within the Light Diamond, but more importantly from the unbreakable bonds of an Ultra with his comrades. As such, the Lumino Aura glows from within its user, bestowing intense power upon him. *'Elemental Gauntlet': The combination of the Elemental Bracers in which S uses to channel the power, and the Lumino Aura, of this form. *'Angel's Ensemble': A pair of organs on his back, which open up when the Divinial Cannon technique is activated. *'Celestial Ocular': A gemstone fitted upon his forehead, which acts like a third eye, allowing S to see through the attacks of his enemies in visions. *'Prismatic Chronometer': The evolution of S' Color Timer, his panels spread across his chest. The timer consists of a diamond surrounded by two aqua gemstones. A glowing orb of white light beats in the middle of the diamond. Ray Techniques *'Divinial Lumino': A stream of light shot from S' Elemental Gauntlet. S first gathers light energy in his arms, and then shoots it in the form of a ray. Strong enough to pulverize the likes of Cronos alone. Activated by pulling back the lever of the Elemental Gauntlet thrice. *'Swirling Maximum': A destructive beam of concentrated energy fired from his chronometer, of unknown power. Never used. *'Entitial Blessing': Drastically powered Wrath Barrage. *'Healing Aurora': Dispels inner darkness to overwhelming degrees. *'Deuszero Exodus': Drastically powered Deuslicer, can cut through even the toughest of armor and weapons with ease. Activated by pulling back the lever of the Elemental Gauntlet twice. **'Deuslasher Exodus': The energy slash splits into three in this variation. Physical Techniques *'Shining Thrasher': A powerful blade made from the arm. Similar to the Saga Cutter. Activated by pulling back the lever of the Elemental Gauntlet once. *'Knockback Smash': A punch so powerful, that it shattered Cronos' armor with the generated shockwave. *'Drill Thrash': A spinning kick so powerful, it broke through the hull of a legendary Tier 0 'ship'. Other Techniques *'Holy Spirit': An aura that surronds S' being. Used to minimise the damage caused by attacks, and can also be manipulated into: **'Megterria Flash': A flash of great, white light emitted from S' body. Used to stun enemies, or used in conjunction with the Specium Blade to emit a greater flash of light. Beings of light aren't affected. **'Omni Envelope': A circular-like shield of light that is produced from the Intense Aurora, can defend against most attacks. **'Monothereal Lumino': Drifting in a similar way as performed in one of his other forms, leaves phantom copies behind. *'Telekinetic Prowess': Potential to control the mental outbursts demonstrated in Wind Change exceeds perceivable limits. *'Historical Rewind': The giant rewinds back time, to change history, or even reverse mass destruction. *'Revival': S can revive other Ultras without it taking a toll on his energy reserves. Weakness *The downside of this form is that it relies on the lifeforce of the user; if overused, death may occur. }} }} Rise Scene See Equalator. Other media * Ultraman Suit: S appears as one of the mechanical Ultraman suits created by the Ultra Patrol Squadron for combat purposes, as the S Suit. * Keychain Doll: Pending. Weapons *'Specium Blade': A present given to him by Ultraman. Crafted from Plasma Ore, takes the form of a traditional Japanese katana. **Blind: A great flash of light bursts out of the blade, and blinds the enemy. **Centric Stab: A technique performed that cuts through the enemy with a swift blow. *'Don of Hageshi': An armor set, made up of a chestpiece, shoulder pads, and a grappling glove covering his right hand. Prolonged usage results in internal poisoning, however. **Enhanced Abilities: The armor minimises his weaknesses. **Solarium Breaster: Chestpiece directly connects to the timer, boosting time limits by one minute. **Maximum Blaster: S can also gather energy in his chestpiece to direct to his grappling glove, allowing for a super charged punch. *'Ethos Sacrileger': A brace acquired from the Orb Ethos. **Orbis: A blade made out of Stronium, said to cut through any physical restraints. When not in use, is stored in the brace. ***Orbis Sacrifice: Gathering the surrounding mana of life, the blade shines a corresponding green in color. Gallery SOrb.jpg|S meets Orb.|link=. Trivia *He originally had another initial design, but it was changed for looking too simplistic and akin to the original Ultraman. Basically, it was too bad for a design, therefore the change to the new body. *S' original name was "Sorta", which was changed to the current "S", because codenames are cooler. *Due to changes in design, name and personality, his appearances in fan mashups and crossovers will be shifted to Ultraman Sorta (Crossover) until further notice. Category:Fan characters Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity Category:Judo Ultras Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Alter Ultras